You're a Killer
by AmbertheCat
Summary: 5 boys who work as Assassins, 5 girls who are their clients...will real love bloom? And if it is love, what will happen when the girls ex's come back into the picture? Do you think the assassins can keep their cool when faced with the people who hurt their clients? And what happens when they no longer feel like the girls are clients? ORS, CS, IS, PS, SSS
1. Dagger 1

Dagger 1

**I need to lower my imagination level…I have so many fan fictions now that I started I am getting each one confused… o **

**Disclaimer: I would own something if I actually did make it…but I didn't so I don't own anything but the PLOT of this story…**

It was a dark night. 5 shadows moved in the darkness through the dark castle-like hallways. They arrived at a door with a secure tight lock pad system.

"You're up Player." One of the shadows said.

One of the shadows moved forward and took out a card. He swiped it from a guard during the day. He held it up against the pad lock waited for a few seconds. It went from red to green and clicked the door opened. The click echoed through the hallways eerily. The group of 5 shadows entered the room and the light turned on suddenly, there was a silhouette on a large screen that was on the farthest wall. When the light came on, the light showed the shadows to be teenage boys. One with purple hair and black eyes, one with auburn hair and golden yellow eyes, one with scarlet red hair and silver eyes, one with green hair and emerald green eyes and the last one had raven black hair and sky blue eyes. They all were dressed in black. Each other differed a bit in age. Two of them looked 19; the one with auburn hair and raven black hair. Two other looked 17; the one with purple hair and green hair, and finally the last one looked 16 he was the one with scarlet red hair.

"Now then boys, today's training exercise is complete. A job well done." The silhouette said in a computerized voice.

The 5 young boys nodded.

"Boys, the boss just gave me an assignment to give you. Bring it up now…"

On the screen appeared a picture of five girls in a group of other students. They were dressed a school uniform, their faces up in smiles and joyful laughter. One had long blue hair and cobalt eyes, she was rather petite. One had had long hazelnut brown hair and green eyes, she was sort of tall. One had short coffee brown hair in twin tails and the same color eyes, she was also rather petite. Another had short chocolate brown hair in twin tails but it was thicker than the girl next to her and had deep blue eyes, she too was petite but still more built. The last one of the group of girls had short orange hair pulled into a side ponytail and viridian eyes; she was taller than the other girls.

"Which one is our target?" the scarlet haired boy asked.

"The girl's in the middle of the picture are the target. Their parents have hired us to protect them from their enemies…" the silhouette said.

"Protect? Who are their parents?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Their parents are Duke Norman and Duchess Caroline. They are supporters in our work, as well as high end nobility. Their parents protect us in our work so we don't get caught on that rare occasion that one of our men fucks up." The computerized voice said with a computerized sigh.

"Why are we assigned to protect these little princesses?" the auburn haired boy asked.

The silhouette was silent.

The 5 trained assassins waited for answer. They were trained killers, not trained protectors. The fought to kill who they pleased, then the silhouette spoke.

"The boss has informed, that this team's first assignment, the winter's attack assassination attempt, that almost failed, Duke Norman and Duchess Caroline had covered your sorry asses from when you were almost exposed…" the silhouette said. "So our honor code is to be followed. You are going to protect the princesses and be their bodyguards." The computer said firmly.

The 5 young assassins remained silent; their faces each a bit different. The one raven haired one seemed excited on meeting princesses in the modern time. The auburn haired one had a smirk on his face, also clearly interested in more than just meeting them. The green haired one had a small smile but it had a little worry in it. The scarlet redhead boy had a frown on his face. And then there was the purple haired boy, he had a scowl on his face, he was not happy about it.

"The boss would like to meet with you 5 in his office…" the silhouette said as it disappeared as the wall on the left opened up to show an elevator.

The 5 young assassins groaned slightly, it was never pleasant to be called in to see the boss. The assembled into the elevator, taking bets on who would get the most injuries by the end of the assignment, the raven haired boy betted $20 on 2 major injuries, the green haired boy betted $10 on 5 major injuries while the auburn hair boy betted $50 on 1 major injury.

Upon arriving into the boss's office, the chair was turned to face the window. The 5 young assassins lined up according to their age from right to left. The chair slowly creaked around, to show a young man with light purple hair and soft black eyes, he was dressed in a soft white shirt and black tie and black pants.

"From what Delta reported to me, Paul, your team needs to learn to take orders. You five may have learned teamwork more or less pretty well, but some of you need to learn to take orders…"

The purple hair young assassin growled. "Well…Boss, my team doesn't take to well to orders from others' and of course computer AI's acting as a go in between… My team takes orders from me and me alone."

The young man behind the desk in the chair sighed through his nose. "Well then Paul, then I personally will tell you and your team the mission. You five are to protect these Princesses from every type of harm. And due to the failure of winters attack assassination attempt…our patron, the Duke and Duchess, had to cover you on that assignment. So it is part of the honors system to repay them by protecting their children. You and your team have no right to refuse."

The computerized voice, Delta, appeared on a screen on the desk. "The Duke and Duchess had informed me to tell you know, the five of you, Ash, Drew, Gary, Paul and Silver will be assigned a daughter and will act not only as a bodyguard but also as a temp boyfriend. So shut up and get packing."

With that Delta disappeared and the boss chuckled at the faces the young assassins made. "Remember protect the young princesses and kill those who harm them, you will be leaving in 3 days for France…dismissed." And the elevator's door opened as he turned back around in his chair.

The 5 assassins moved into the elevator take took them to the resting barracks. The 5 assassins were in Italy, it would take the 5 assassins 13 days to reach France by their Calabrese horses.

Ash, the raven haired boy had the bay Calabrese horse, with a brown coat and black mane. Drew, the green haired boy had the albino Calabrese horse, with a white coat and white mane. Gary, the auburn haired boy had the chestnut Calabrese horse, with the brown coat and light brown mane. Paul, the purple haired boy had the black Calabrese horse, with a black coat and dark as night mane. Silver, the scarlet haired boy had the gray Calabrese horse, with a soft silvery gray coat with a white mane.

The 5 young assassins rested so that in the morning they would be fit for the time it would take to travel to France from Italy.

Meanwhile in France…

Inside a tall house that could fit at least 30 families, there was a group of seven people at the dinner table. From the front of the table there was the man of the house; next to him was an orange haired girl in her late teens, followed by a slightly younger girl with chestnut hair, next to them across the table was a girl with coffee brown hair in thin ponytails she looked like the youngest, now across from her and next to each other was a girl with chocolate brown hair and a girl with blue hair, and finally at the end of the table facing the head of the house was a woman.

They were eating dinner when the head of the house spoke. "Girls, I know you don't want to date anyone right now after what happened…but I have sent out for some protectors for you and they will act as temp boyfriends until the threat is gone…" he said as he wait for their reaction.

The 5 girls stopped eating.

"Father, really giving us protectors is one thing…" the orange haired one said.

"But it's another to make us date them…" the hazelnut haired girl said.

"Dears, really give these boys a chance…you won't have to worry about your ex's if they see you with someone else…and the kidnappers will leave you alone while they are around…" the woman said softly and sweetly.

"Mother, really, that is a good reason but think about it…if we even fake date them…" the blue haired girl said.

"Then when it gets out, the public will know about the organization." The chocolate brown haired girl said.

"Girls, trust me, these boys are very talented in what they do so you shouldn't have problem with them protecting you, and all you have to do is show them a little affection…" the father said.

"We won't have to…show the normal things we have to do with boyfriends' right?" the youngest with coffee brown hair asked.

"You just need to hold there hand and occasionally kiss their cheek when people question you…I'm not asking you to do anything else…" the father said, he knew how upset his daughters were about what their ex's did to them, traumatic even…at least for his youngest daughter…

The girls thought about and agreed they would do a fake relationship.

"That's wonderful dears; they are from Italy so they should arrive within two weeks…plus they are going to be staying in the villa we own by the forest and rivers, you will be staying there as well." The mother said.

The moment she said that, time had stopped for the girls, until the oldest spoke. "No way; we aren't staying with unmarried men! That's even more dangerous than being kidnapped!" the orange hair girl said.

"It's fine, they won't do anything to you…if they do, you already know all the safe place to be in the villa." The father laughed. It was like he was trying to set things up for something to happen.

Back in Italy…

The assassins woke up; it was the day the start to travel to France. They had read up on what each girl had liked ad disliked, and it surprised them how much they are alike. The mostly had the same dislikes. The orange haired girl disliked bugs and carrots…Ash liked bugs but he didn't care for carrots. The blue haired girl disliked snobby people and loved the color purple and pink. Paul didn't care for the same type of people but he could understand why she could like purple, it was his favorite color as well. The chocolate brown haired girl loved roses and white horses, Drew enjoyed those things as well. The girl with hazelnut hair loved grassy areas. Gary enjoyed meadows for when he goes on dates so he thought it was cute of her to like that. Then there was the one with coffee brown hair, she didn't have anything listed in her likes and dislikes file, which Silver found interesting.

The 5 boys rode out on their Calabrese towards France, slightly nervous, this was their first 'protect' mission and first mission since the failure of the winter's attack attempt. If they mess this up they will be either knocked down a rank in their organization or they would be let go and sent out. They were by no means, amateurs but still wondered who they were protecting their clients from.

As they rode the sun started to set and they took up rest at a side hotel in the city they were in. The room they had where there was just one big bed. It was the only room available so they took it.

It continued like that until they reached Italy's border, which was surrounded by plains on one side and forest that led to the ocean on the other side. They rode their Calabrese horses through the plains. It was the 10th day of their travels through Italy and they finally entered France, in 3 days they would arrive at the destination where they were suppose to meet with the clients.

As the 13th day dawned, the 5 assassins rose early to try to arrive on time. The whole morning they rode and found themselves in a wondrous city, full of couples and children. It looked peaceful and without harm from the outside world, pure even. They felt like them being there would bring the darkness of their world into this one so they continued to ride through until they reached a rather large and deep river with a single bridge for crossing onto the island where they destination laid.

They were about to cross the bridge when a guard on the bridge stopped them.

"Travelers aren't allowed on Isle Maple." He said.

"We have come at the request of Duke Norman." Paul said with authority.

"…by on your way…" he said as he nodded and opened the gate that was farther down bridge by pushing a button in the guard post where he was stationed.

The 5 assassins rode onto the Isle, it was large and mostly forest with a single path heading to the center of the land. They rode towards the Isle's main center, where they saw a villa with a greenhouse literally attached to the house on the left. Their were stables for horses, there were only one type of horses in the stalls, it was a North American horse called Mustang, there was a wide range of colors, going from black to cream to brown to gray.

They rode up to the villa, when a maid came out. When she saw them she smiled and went to the stables to let them put their horses in to rest. She had said something about the villa not being ready for them just yet and that the Masters of the villa haven't arrived. That they were due to arrive at noon, the maid went back inside to finish working with the other maids and butlers to make the place ready for its guests.

As the 5 assassin sat in the giant tree in the front yard. As the morning went on, they stomachs growled, irritated. They sighed out loud, from the time they reached France's border they had run out of food and they needed the money they had brought with them for food for their Calabrese horses. They had not eaten for almost 3 days, they knew they could last a few weeks without eating, but that did not stop their stomachs from annoying them with sounds.

They continued to sit in the tree, waiting for their clients. Soon it reached noon, but no one came. Then one o' clock came, no one came. One o' clock came and went as two came. The assassins began to wonder if they forgot about them meeting them here or if they were attacked while they were traveling there. The 5 assassins were about to leave the tree in order to get their horses to head to the main house where they lived when a coach came through the trees and pulled up to the villa.

They came down out of the tree and stepped in front of the door. They bowed onto one knee. When the coach's door opened their clients, the ones they are supposed to be protecting came out dressed in riding clothes. They stopped when they saw the 5 attractive young men in front of them. The Duke and Duchess came out next and welcomed the assassins.

"Welcome to one of my family's villas. I would like to know the names of my daughters' protectors and your age…" Duke Norman stated as he smiled.

"I am Paul, 17…and this is my team, Gary…19, Ash…19, Drew…17 and Sliver…16." Paul said as he pointed to each member as kept his head down.

"Please raise your heads; we are not high enough in nobility to be knelt to…" Duchess Caroline said as she smiled.

The 5 assassin cursed their boss in their minds; he had told them to kneel when meeting them. They slowly stood avoiding their clients' eyes, mostly to embarrassment.

"Paul your and you team will be staying here in this villa…along with our daughters…it will be safer for them to stick close to you when they are in a comfortable place." The Duke said.

Paul nodded; his team looked a little uncomfortable as to staying with unmarried women even if it was an assignment…you just don't pair up unmarried teens in a single home. Paul could feel his teams discomfort even though they didn't show it; you had to look for it to see it.

"Let me introduce my daughters…the oldest, Misty…18" the orange haired girl bowed her head slightly. "The second oldest, Leaf…17" the long haired hazelnut girl bowed her head. "The twins Dawn and May…16" the long blue haired girl bowed her head first and then the chocolate brown haired girl bowed her head when the Duke said, May. "And the youngest, Lyra…15" the coffee brown haired girl bowed her head.

"Now you boys; know you will be paired up as a temp boyfriend right?" the Duchess said. She smiled when they nodded. "Good, you will be attending school lesson with them. My daughters' will help you with anything you don't understand. Girls go stand by the ones who are around your age." She smiled as she looked at her daughters.

The 5 girls looked at the 5 assassins. Misty stood by Ash, Leaf stood by Gary, Dawn stood by Paul, May stood by Drew and Lyra stood by Silver.

"Charmant!" the Duchess cheered in French as the Duke smiled at her.

"Now you boys know Italian correct?" the Duke said.

"Yes sir." Paul said, he and his team didn't understand much French words, it was very difficult for them but they spoke Italian pretty well.

"Then you will teach my girls Italian while they teach you French." The Duke smiled

"Chere, nous devons aller." The Duchess said also in French.

"Yes dear, go on back into the coach I will be right there." And he kissed her forehead as she smiled and went back into the coach but not before saying one more thing in French.

"Adieu les filles." She said as she hugged each daughter.

"Well, we will leave you here with my girls. Take very good care of them. Adieu." And he hugged his girls as well and got into the coach. As the coach drove off, the girls looked at the guys who were now their 'boyfriends'.

Before they could say anything their stomachs growled again, this time so loudly that the sound fought with each other to mark the loudest. The group of guys sighed and we embarrassed a bit. But the group of girls laughed at the awkwardness.

"If you're hungry then we can have the maids bring something to eat…" Misty smiled as her sisters were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Thank you very much!" Ash said happily.

"Will you be joining us?" Gary asked.

The sisters looked at each and they all shrugged. "Sure why not."

In the villa everything was open, some how every wall gave off the feeling of more space, and the furniture was big and expensive looking, so the group of assassins looked around trying to find out where the dinning room was. Finally the girl took the lead as they took them to the dinning area.

After the group of assassins ate, they turned to their clients, who were now their 'girlfriends'.

"The tutors come tomorrow at 3pm for the start of lessons. The lessons end at 6 right before dinner. For now how about we show you to your sleeping chambers?" Leaf said politely.

The group of 5 assassins smiled and nodded as their 'girlfriends' led them up the stairs. There were a total of 5 rooms with beds. So the group of assassins would have to bunk with someone. Each room had one large bed in the middle of the rooms. Before the guys could ask how they were going to spilt the rooms a maid came out of one and saw them.

"Young masters, Duke Norman and Duchess Caroline had informed me of the sleeping arrangements already and we have just finished preparing the rooms." She bowed.

"What sleeping arrangements? Who is where?" Dawn asked the maid.

"You will be staying in a room with your boyfriends. Mistress Dawn with Master Paul, Mistress Leaf with Master Gary, Mistress Misty with Master Ash, Mistress May with Master Drew and Mistress Lyra with Master Silver." She smiled.

The minute the words of who they were rooming with left her mouth, the 5 assassins knew it was for the safety of their clients but to have them share a bed much less a room? Their clients sighed and showed them to their own bedrooms. It was true each room had one large bed, two dressers, one bathroom and one closet.

**Now that I finished this, I will start on the second chapter shortly XD**

**It will start with the first night they girls share a bed with their attractive 'boyfriends' XD**

**As for the French words, thank you for Google Translate XD**


	2. Dagger 2

Dagger 2

**It took forever to get the first chapter done, but now that's finished, I can start on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**This says rated M, but it's more like a T+ since it's not a lemon…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I've been told I would be a scary assassin if I became one 0w0… lovely right XD**

As the time slowly went on, the girls showed their 'boyfriends' where the library was, the kitchen, the den, the pool, the game room and then they showed them the greenhouse and stables. After dinner at six the girls went to the stables to take there horse out riding. The 5 assassins went out with them.

They rode around without talking to one another, focusing on their horses. The 5 boys actually wanted to talk to them some more, maybe learn about them as indivisibles. But they seemed to keep to themselves. The boys knew they were only temporary. But this was a first for them, to have any sort of relationship with someone. As they rode around the meadow that was deeper in the Isle, the horses, mostly the mustangs acted strangely as the night started to come upon the sky.

The girls looked at the sky when they realized they had spent out in the meadow for too long, the sun was already almost fully set. Their horses had started to act even more strange; they were running back to the villa. But further into the forest. The boys noticed their horses acting strange as their Calabrese tried to follow them, but acting normally.

The girls' mustangs were going too fast for them to simply to jump off and way to fast for the guys to catch up completely to get them away. Soon the girls were out of sight in the now dark forest. The tried to get their horses to follow but the Calabrese's refused to go into the forest. The guys felt like they didn't have time to make their horses obey them so they quickly tied them to the near by tree and ran into the forest after their clients. Mustangs are worldly know to be wild horses by nature, and that it takes a long time to break into them to get them to obey.

They quickly followed; their speed was quick as they moved through the trees. They could hear the mustangs whining through the trees. Finally they came to another opening and saw the girls' mustangs being forcibly tied to a tree and the girls were backing away from the men in front of them. They backed into a really big guy who held onto Dawn, May and Lyra with one hold. The girls screamed and struggled to the point of where the man squeezed until their movement stopped and they fell limp. Paul, Drew and Silver felt their hearts drop as well as anger. Misty and Leaf tried to get away before they saw their younger sisters pass out.

The person who had Dawn and May and Lyra went deeper into the forest, separating the sisters and took a few men with him. Misty and Leaf were cornered as they watched in horror as their sisters were hauled away. When they saw the men surround them they tried to fight back for their sisters sake but it was around 10 men against 2 girls. Ash and Gary felt anger and panic as the remaining sisters were knocked out.

Now that it was night time, the 5 boy had a better chance of finding them. They moved through the darkness of the forest following the group of kidnappers into a cave. The cave was wide and crowded with rocks, so there was plenty of room to hide and follow.

Eventually the group arrived where the big guy was who took the 3 girls; he had tied them to a giant rock in a middle of a lake that was deep within the cave. He smiled as he saw the other two girls and was about to have them sent to be tied the rock, when one of the men next to him had a bullet wound suddenly appear on his forehead. The guy stumbled down and fell face first into the floor, blood pooled out of the wound.

The group of kidnappers became alert as another member was shot, but this time in the groin. The bullet left multiple wounds in the flesh and he fell over screaming in pain as if he was feeling a stabbed with sharp knives. The group that held onto Misty and Leaf dropped them onto the ground and the instant they let go two shots could be heard. And two bullets went straight through their hearts and into two other men's windpipe. The two who were shot in the windpipe started to gasp for air as their bodies went into shock and they fell into the pool of water behind them. After that there were only two men left, the big one and the leader.

The big one took out a rifle and looked around, a little afraid as he walked towards the area where the shots were coming from. As he walked towards a rock as big as him, someone dropped onto his shoulders and within two seconds he was beheaded brutally. The leader looked for an escape route but saw the demons at the only way out, which was the way he came. With a sharp look into the darkness he grabbed a weapon near by, a long dagger but as soon as he touched it he was on the ground with a sharper dagger against his neck.

Before he could he what was happening he heard a simple and single voice, "Perish in hell." And his windpipe was slit. The 5 boy walked out of the shadows all clean except Ash who had beheaded the big one, he had his targets blood on his sleeves. The boys quickly moved, Drew, Paul, and Silver swam across the large lake and got Dawn May and Lyra back over to the main part of the cave while Ash and Gary had picked up Misty and Leaf. They made their way back to where the girl's mustangs were.

The horses were still thrashing, trying to get away from the tree. Paul untied their reins and they walked with the guys back to their Calabrese horses. Silver untied them as they walked along with their riders back to the villa.

The maids had already left for the night so the boys took their clients and put them to bed. But the 5 assassins knew, this wouldn't be the first attempt…and it most certainly would not be the last. They were with them and yet they got captured. They had half fail and half succeed so far. Failed because they were captured and succeed because they got them back alive; the boys didn't change out of their wet clothes but sat and took watch over their clients as they rested.

They would have to talk to them about, who was after them. The kidnappers looked like human traffickers…as well as murderers. Not that they had a right to talk bad about being killers, they were the same. Over the night the client slept peacefully in the warm dry beds, while the 5 assassin couldn't bring themselves to change and get into bed with them.

**For some reason I spent way too much time doing nothing for this chapter…it's been like this for a while…so I am ending this chapter here and starting on the next, tonight…**

**Let me know how I did on the first kidnapping attempt? As well the killing…remember this is T+ it's not a lemon unless there are people who want to see my abilities at those type of scenes…trust I'm very good at them...same with fluffs…**


End file.
